


Bad boy's new tutor Casey Jones(TMNT) x Reader 2012

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95





	Bad boy's new tutor Casey Jones(TMNT) x Reader 2012

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

Author’s note: First things first, thanks so much for the request. So I've been working on a few notes for a couple of ideas. So I had began to wonder how you guys might feel about a teaser chapter or paragraph in my next update. I don’t wanna say what the teasers will be for but, if I do get enough positive feedback (or votes I guess) then my next update will have a few teasers for you guys. And I am excited by the feedback Memory of Her has gotten, so some of you had been asking about the Reader being dead and I have to say that I’m not certain if there’ll be a way to save her. Maybe, and a bit of sad news is that I won’t be able to write another chapter for that until after the new episode, mainly because I need to know what’s going on with the whole Karai thing. I currently have one more request after this and I might close accepting them for a little bit I am uncertain at the moment but I’ll be sure to let you all know. 

 

Casey Jones x Reader (2012)

 

If there was one thing that Casey Jones was, a rebel just might be the only way to put it. In fact if he didn't wanna stay on the hockey team he'd definitely be flunking all his classes, which didn't seem to a problem anymore anyway since he'd been sleeping through most of them and with the fact that the hockey rink had been damaged some time ago season was ended early. And just how did you get stuck with the awful task of tutoring two of the oddest flunkies ever? April O'neil originally signed up to tutor him but what you guessed must have been his bad boy charm seemed to have passed nasty study habits to the poor red head. If you weren't desperate for the extra credit you'd have turned him away as so many others did, you felt a bit sorry that April had been roped into his antics. Poor girl was always sore and tired during school hours, dark circles seemed to be forming beneath her eyes, like he was just draining the life out of her. "So meeting at the park for a study session?" You asked the two tickets to graduation. April smiled a little nodding as she brushed some hair behind her ear. Casey Jones gave a smug smile and a thumbs up, rolling your eyes you sighed. "Alright, meet there or did yo want to walk together after school?" You asked turning your eyes onto April's blue orbs. "I'll meet you there, I have a few things to do before I can meet up." She reasoned. Your eye twitched at this the last thing you wanted was to be alone with the bad reputation just waiting to happen known as Casey Jones. "Alright so I'll just meet you there," you gave a small smile to the red head before pushing past Jones. Walking down the hall you listened to the echo of your footsteps, brushing a bit of your (h/c) hair from your face you sighed, "Why did it have to be Jones... and his girlfriend?" 

 

To be honest when you first heard Jones needed a tutor you were actually excited, not that you'd ever admit it aloud you actually had a huge crush on him since being placed in his third grade class, but that joy turned to dread when you heard a different girl who needed credits a lot more than you did took the job. It really hadn't helped when you had seen just who it was either, you hadn't known much of the mysterious red head who you've past maybe a thousand times in the halls but you had to admit she was pretty, those large light blues, that shoulder length red hair, pale flawless skin, and those freckles. If she'd dress a little differently she'd be a real heart throb and very popular with the boys. But the kicker? Finding out that both their grades dropped once they started "studying" together, you'd seen them hanging out socially a few times but tried not to pay any mind to it since it really wasn't any of your business. Boy did it sting though, shaking your head you pushed the thoughts of jealousy away and tried to force the lump of pain back down. Making your way to your next class you let out an annoyed groan at realizing you left your book in your locker, sprinting down the hall you rushed to grab the text you needed. "I hate this damn... thing." You said through gritted teeth as you struggled with the lock as usual. "Here let me help with that," a voice spoke as a fingerless gloved hand gently pushed you to the side and miraculously got the stubborn lock open. "Thanks," you muttered keeping your gaze low as you grabbed the book you left by accident. "No prob, anything for my new teach." He shrugged and you could hear the flirtatious smile creep across his lips. "Shouldn't you be in class?" You asked annoyed. He simply shrugged, "Casey Jones gets to class when he feels like it." You rolled your eyes, "It's a wonder why you need a tutor. April might have fallen under your influence but let me tell you something Jones, I'm not going to succumb to your antics." He quirked a brow as you slammed your locker shut and left him there, still trying to figure out what you meant.

 

Classes couldn't have dragged any slower, you wished that time would slow up just a little more but the final bell had finally rang and you dreaded the thought of tonight. Trudging back to your locker you struggled once again with it but thankfully Casey hadn't come to your rescue. Grabbing your trig book you headed for the exit, a rock hitting your stomach as your eyes fell on the bad boy waiting near the stairs. "Waiting for your girlfriend?" You asked passing him. He jumped at your inquiry and sounding a bit too excited as he asked, "You really think she is my girlfriend? We'd make a pretty dope couple huh?" He asked and shock over took your mind that you didn't care about the seed of sadness that the rest of his words had planted. "Wait, you're not dating?" You asked blushing at how hopeful you sounded. His brown orbs traveled over your features studying them as he quirked a confident brow asking, "Why so curious?" You stuttered bashfully trying to compose yourself, "I-I was just wondering.. I'd heard quite a few rumors so I thought I'd ask directly." You quickly turned to leave and he chuckled, "Whatever you say (e/c) (A/n: I wanted to do something different here so I'm using eye color instead of hair color. So example would be if you have like dark brown eyes or something chocolate or mocha. M'kay?). "(E/c)?" You asked glancing over your shoulder at him. "Yeah, you're eyes. Anyway what's your deal? You act like you have a problem with my awesomeness." He said walking beside you. "Me? No I don't. Look you don't have quite the best rap sheet and the last thing I want is rumors to erupt about me for tutoring you." You answered coldly. He mulled what you said over for a moment then smirked, "Afraid you can't handle Casey Jones?" "Have you actually listened to a word that I've said?" You asked annoyed. He laughed, "Most of em." You groaned and ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) locks. "This is for graduation... just deal until you catch up on your credits." You muttered to yourself turning into the park. Making your way over to the swings you sat down, working on your own home work so you'd be able to dedicate your full attention to helping Casey and April. "So is home work all you do?" Casey asked swinging. "Not that it's any of your business, no. I do dedicate most of my time to being able to graduate, obviously something you wouldn't care to do." You answered sharply. "And I though April was anti social," He sighed. Your eyes widened and you retorted, "I am not anti social. I just care for my future... Ugh, I don't have to explain myself to you anyway." "Ya know you're kinda cute when you're angry," he smiled swinging to the side bumping you playfully. You could feel your cheeks heat up and you scoffed. 

 

You finished your home work and waited at least an hour before starting to try to help Casey with his math. Hours passed and you were beyond annoyed that April had been a no show, you were stuck listening to Casey babble about wanting to be a bounty hunter to wipe the scum from the world and blah blah blah. This continued for a few weeks until Casey stopped showing up, this annoyed you to no end. For a while you'd questioned just who was the bad influence when Casey would show but April wouldn't, then the jealousy flared when they both left you waiting alone in the park. "Wait... so I earned the credit?" You asked looking down at the card you were handed. "Yeah, it isn't your fault the two of them don't care if they graduate or not. The Dean had taken pity on you since you were truly trying. Hopefully you won't need to sign up for extra cred anymore." The lady behind the counter smiled a yellow stained smile. Returning it with a small smile of your own you left the office and headed for your locker. Struggling with it you cursed, "Damn it." "Yeah this locker has to be the worst," Jones smiled un-jamming it for you. "So you and your girlfriend are going to have to find a new tutor. I'm caught up on all my credits and have been removed from the list. Not that I feel bad about it, ya know since you guys had me sitting for hours alone in the park waiting and neither of you bothering to show up." You smiled trying to be cordial. At this he frowned and held his hand against the locker beside you to block you from leaving. You turned around, your back pressed against your locker and you could feel your face flush. The intensity of his stare made you uneasy, your (e/c) orbs darted from him to around the hall and back to his brown eyes boring into you. "That's a real shame, and you were actually starting to grow on me." He spoke in a soft harsh tone. His breath smelt like an energy drink, it was warm and made your skin tingle at it's touch. Your mind was reeling as you tried to figure out just what his angle was, you know he had a thing for April or at least he did but right now you weren't so sure anymore, unless he was trying to play you. The thought made your stomach twist and your eyes narrow. "J-just..." You started but was cut off by him forcing his lips against yours.

 

Your eyes were wide, staring at his closed lids, your face was tomato red and though you were over joyed you were also extremely angry. Just who the hell was he to toy with your emotions? It's just like that middle school dance all over again. Casey was right, you had a personal problem with his "awesomeness". Back in middle school he'd asked you to the dance... but turned around and ended up going with Claretta Richardson. A pretty punk who always dyed her hair some crazy combination of colors every few months that no one had known what her real hair color was anymore, she wore so much make up you were sure no one would be able to recognize her with out it save for the fact that her crazy dyed and the way she dressed seemed like she was crying out for attention. (A/n: I don't have a problem with scene, goth, emo, or punks everyone has their own style. So please don't take it that way.) An anger boiled in your core and the knot twisted so tight that it finally snapped. The explosion of all the pent up feelings you'd expressed to no one took Jones off guard. You kissed back with a force that sent chills down his spine, you gripped a handful of his black hair but the ecstasy of the kiss hadn't lasted because you kneed him in the git and pushed him away. "I'm not a girl to be played with Jones, and I'd be damned if I date a flunkie." You growled wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. His brown orbs watched as you pushed past and he smiled asking, "So when and where should we meet up for our next study session?" You turned halfway to cast a glance at him, "We could always go to my place. Meet me after school?" "It's a date." He smiled wide. You smirked and playfully rolled your eyes as you turned to continue down the hall.

 

Author’s note: Sorry if it’s a bit short. But this is my first Casey Jones chapter, whoo! 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
